This invention relates to an apparatus for generating string instrument sounds and particularly chords such as played on a guitar or similar string instrument.
Plucked string instruments, such as a guitar, develop a unique sound characteristic. Although various electronic synthesizers have been employed with keyboard inputs to generate musical sound effects, there is none which truly reflects the characteristics of a string instrument such as a guitar. Applicant's analysis has shown that a string instrument synthesizer must include various unique aspects of a string instrument. Thus, in a guitar, the striking of the strings develops a unique harmonic structure including a rapid attack and gradual decay development as a result of striking of the string itself. In addition, the voicing of a guitar chord is in "open harmony" and covers roughly two octaves. Finally, in the playing of the guitar chord, there is a distinct strumming effect resulting from a slight delay between each note of the chord as the chord is played. Applicant has realized that, in order to accurately attain the desired guitar effect, the several characteristics of the actual guitar instrument must be considered including the tonal characteristics, the forming of the chord in open harmony and finally the final execution of each of the notes of the chords.